1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to organizing and coordinating the multiplicity of activities associated with coaching a sports team, for instance, such activities as carrying equipment to and from practices or games, providing practice aids like pitching targets to assist pitchers in warming up while the coach warms up the infield by hitting ground balls, and gathering and maintaining the equipment out of the way when not being used. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sports utility accessory that can perform the multiple functions of an equipment carrying bag, a sports practice aid and an equipment holder, all in one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people who have coached a Little League Baseball boys or girls team knows the problems with bringing all the equipment needed and trying to keep the children from getting hurt during the practice, warm up before the game or during the game. Without the use of an oversized carrying bag, the coach usually has to make several trips to get all the equipment from the car to the dugout. Once the coach is out in the field warming up the team, the starting catcher, wearing protective pads, is out there with the coach, and a volunteer, usually a parent, or the second string catcher, who usually doesn't have any protective pads on, is over to the side warming up the pitcher. Any young pitcher will usually be wild with some of his or her pitches and the volunteer who is trying to help, could get hit several times and end up getting hurt. Furthermore, without the use of expensive equipment holders, such as helmet and baseball bat holders, the baseball equipment is usually thrown into the dugout comer on the ground during the game and that's a dangerous area for children. They can trip over the equipment and sprain an ankle while entering or exiting the dugout.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple and effective way to overcome the aforementioned problems, and thereby facilitate carrying all the baseball equipment to the dugout, warming up and practicing the pitchers and holding the baseball equipment out of the way during the game.